<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quit playing games... literally by wrtrprblms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356867">quit playing games... literally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms'>wrtrprblms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Josh and Justin, Joshtin, Kentell (exes), M/M, NSFW, Overuse of the endearment 'baby', cursing, implied fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story in which josh accidentally fucked up, telling his boyfriend of one year about his gaming tournament at the last minute, but justin lets him make up for it. at least, if he manages to break through to him. and he knew that he was screwed, as justin was such a stubborn little baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quit playing games... literally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🍓💞</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: Jahhhhh</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: can you please annoy someone else??</p><p> </p><p>🌽: no</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: Justin 😾</p><p> </p><p>🌽: no</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: 😒</p><p> </p><p>🌽: don't play innocent. You'd react the same way if Ken did that to you too</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: don't bring Ken into this</p><p> </p><p>🌽: I'm just saying</p><p> </p><p>🌽: is it really so hard to take up sixty seconds for him to tell me, his boyfriend, that he had a gaming tournament?</p><p> </p><p>🌽: it's Christmas Eve for fuck's sake</p><p> </p><p>🌽: I just wanted to spend the occasion with my boyfriend, and yet, he's not here</p><p> </p><p>🌽: instead, he's in someone else's house, playing games, and having the time of his life</p><p> </p><p>🌽: of course I'd be mad</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: you done?</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: you're together most of the time, Justin</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: give the guy a break</p><p> </p><p>🍓💞: not everyone is rich and can just sit pretty like you do</p><p> </p><p>Justin huffed, throwing his phone on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair, harshly, due to the frustration.</p><p> </p><p>What was so bad about the fact that he just wanted to spend the holidays with his boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, standing up and walking over to his closet.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Stell won't understand. I mean, he and Ken broke up. That's why he's being bitchy.” He muttered to himself as he slipped on his leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that he had his keys, phone, and wallet, he stepped out of the door, shocked when he saw his boyfriend with a raised fist, as if he was about to knock.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh. Are.. are you going out?” Josh asked him, turning away to hide the redness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was,” he gently tilted the older's chin to face him, and anger instantly drowned all of his self-control. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing..”</p><p> </p><p>“Josh.” Josh finally looked him in the eye, gulping as he tried to stop the sudden waves of emotions that were about to slip from his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>A beat. Two.</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a choked sob, falling into his confused boyfriend's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“What's happened?” he asked firmly, gently gripping the smaller’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>And what Josh told him next made his blood boil hotter than a lava from a volcano. As his boyfriend gasped out everything, he pulled the smaller's body closer to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“They're assholes, baby. All of them. Listen to me, that's not true, okay? Don't listen to them.” And just like that, he captured the older's lips, making sure that the kiss was filled with nothing but love and comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Josh whimpered as he kissed back, gathering the fabric of the taller's shirt, and pressing himself closer to his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.. leave some of the kissing for later, baby. Can you stay here for a moment? I'm gonna take care of something.” The smaller shook his head and tugged at his shirt, lifting his gaze for Justin to see his wide-blown pupils.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, baby, but you'll have to wait. I promise, I'll take care of you after.” Josh whined but nodded, letting out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>🥃🐔</p><p> </p><p>🍺: Ken?</p><p> </p><p>🍺: how quick can you arrange a flight to Italy and get here?</p><p> </p><p>🥃🐔: I can be there in ten</p><p> </p><p>🥃🐔: Josh?</p><p> </p><p>🍺: yeah</p><p> </p><p>🍺: I'll be there in five</p><p> </p><p>Justin thanked his lucky stars (if there ever were) that his best friend understood him well. They may have had arguments because of Ken's on-again and off-again relationship with Stell, but it never tore them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully laying his boyfriend down, he pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head and ushered to their closet to pack.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>As he expected, Ken reacted the same way he did after he retold what Josh did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Assholes! I swear I will-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't. Trust me, as much as I want to kill them with my own bare hands, it won't change anything on Josh's part.” Ken scoffed as he parked the car, muttering something that Justin couldn’t quite understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you book your room?” Justin asked as he carried his feather-light boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The older nodded, dragging their suitcases. “I'm a floor away from you guys, though. To keep my distance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Of course he did. He always knew everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be chilling with the pilot if you need me.” He nodded, sitting down and adjusting his boyfriend’s position on his torso.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back to when he was angry at him for not saying immediately that he had a gaming tournament made him feel guilty almost instantly. He was an asshole and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel sorry, though, about what happened with Stell.</p><p> </p><p>He tried shaking the anger away, accidentally causing his boyfriend to stir in his sleep in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep.” The smaller blinked before burying his face in his tall lover's neck, pressing soft kisses against his soft skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Josh.. baby.. aren't you gonna sleep?” the smaller lifted his head and frowned at him, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s adorableness. Of course Josh wouldn’t fall for the sleep card, he already did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Justin held his small waist and gently pinched his sides, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Josh eagerly obliged, lifting his shirt over his head in a swift manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you,” Justin purred, trailing his fingers down the smaller's pale chest. “You're… so, so perfect. You're so damn beautiful and all for me, baby.” Josh whimpered, gently biting his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and took off his own shirt, hiding a smile when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen upon seeing his exposed torso, just like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Still not used to it, I see?” he teased after stripping both of their jeans. He pulled the smaller back to his lap, covering their lower halves with the red blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“I never will be..” the older gasped out when their bare skin came in contact, fingers digging into his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want this, baby?” he whispered, bucking his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to form words, Josh just whimpered and nodded, slightly grinding against Justin to obtain some kind of friction between them.</p><p> </p><p>Justin hissed and held onto his waist, pushing him down deeper.</p><p> </p><p>If they weren’t pressed up against each other this way, he would've laughed. It seemed as if it was only a minute ago that he was crying in his boyfriend’s arms, and now, here he is, panting and whimpering his name.</p><p> </p><p>Funny how much his life has changed since he became affliated with Justin.</p><p> </p><p>The younger was basically born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His family had all the money more than anyone could, he had a home that Josh felt too small in, and yet, he remained humble.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Justin was cold at most times. But he learned how to let himself loose, even just a little, when he met Josh. It was his adorably tiny lover that had taught him how to love and be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Josh, on the other hand, fought and worked to keep himself alive. He refused any sort of money offer from his boyfriend, only to prove that he actually can make it.</p><p> </p><p>And he did.</p><p> </p><p>But there were still days when he would not be so lucky. But, Justin was always there, ready to welcome him home in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, he barely had any time to react before the younger kissed down his neck, finding a sweet spot on the junction between his collarbones and shoulder, gently nipping at it and earning a soft moan from his small lover.</p><p> </p><p>As Josh was about to kneel in front of him, Justin stopped his advance and pulled him back to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, baby. Let's focus on you for now, hm?” Josh nodded and sucked his fingers, reaching behind him to work himself open, whining at the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby. Do you want me to do that for you?” Josh shook his head no as he scissored his fingers, face contorting into a mask of slight discomfort, but was replaced later with a look of bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing something, Justin mentally smacked himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have any condoms, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it's fine..” Justin held his hips and let out a soft, satisfied grunt as he helped Josh sink down on him.</p><p> </p><p>As he bottomed out, Josh felt satisfyingly full that it made him feel fuzzy and light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>“Josh? You okay, baby?” the smaller nodded, reaching for his lips. Justin obliged, rubbing small circles on his hips as their tongues danced with each other.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Josh lifted his hips until only the head of Justin's member remained and slowly moved back down, feeling the younger’s length pulse all around his walls.</p><p> </p><p>With Justin holding his hips, he slowly moved up and down his lap, the younger eagerly meeting him halfway with thrusts of his own hips.</p><p> </p><p>Josh tried a few experimental angles before finding the rhythm that worked for them just right, bracing his hands on the younger’s chest, and steadily bouncing up and down his lap.</p><p> </p><p>With each thrust, Justin pulled him down deeper, successfully hitting his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hngg-ahh.. I'm..hu- J-Jah!” he mewled as the younger pumped his length in a rapid pace, pushing him down even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Justin..” he whimpered, dropping his head onto the taller's shoulder, and pressing his sweaty forehead onto his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping a firm grip on his waist, Justin lifted Josh and turned them around, adjusting the blanket around them.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the smaller’s thighs and pushed himself deeper, thrusting his hips wildly and moaning a bit too loud because, damn, this was the angle they needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnngh.. J-Jah I-JAH!” he screamed, arching his back as he came in the younger's closed fist, breathing heavily and whimpering as Justin rammed into him.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, Justin came with a low groan, still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm until he eventually stopped, chest hovering and heaving above his small lover's frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, baby?” he asked once he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The latter nodded, letting out a satisfied sigh. “’M sore.” Justin laughed, wrapping him in a blanket. He grabbed another one and wrapped it around his waist, reaching for his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning them both up, he dressed Josh in one of his longsleeves and jeans, adjusting his limbs so that he fit snugly onto the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, baby. We'll explore when you wake up.” He pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head and went to Ken, accepting the drink his best mate offered him.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asleep as a mouse. He's okay.. for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's got you, he'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of us does he rely more on, though? His overprotective best friend named me, or his boyfriend who would throw his own schedules away to spoil him with affection?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.” They eventually headed back to Josh and chatted there, the latter succumbing into his lover's arms almost as soon as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give him something.” Justin said after taking a sip from his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you have in mind? I mean, you kinda already gave him everything. You helped him get into his dream school, helped him find a job, let him move in with you in the confines of your home.</p><p> </p><p>“What else could you possibly give him besides your love and affection?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something special. Something that will make him feel special.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what could that be?” He fell into his old habit of thinking deeply until an idea popped into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” he just smiled at Ken.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>Exploring Europe wasn’t actually part of the plan, but seeing his boyfriend’s eyes widen in wonder wherever they went, he couldn’t help but spoil him more.</p><p> </p><p>Ken just shook his head at him, a teasing smile playing on the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>In the time they've known each other before officially dating, Justin knew that his boyfriend was a softie and a nerd for books, especially fantasy and historical ones.</p><p> </p><p>He actually bought guide and history books about each place they went to and carried them in his backpack, assuring Justin that he could carry it, but surrendering it to the younger anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile when they finally reached England. Josh couldn’t help the excitement he felt when he went to the library, almost rushing to the shelves where the Sherlock Holmes stories were.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled fondly as his lover sat on the ground, with five or seven books surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby? Josh?” he knelt down next to the older, tucking strands of hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you pick those up and we'll pay for them? You can read them on the plane home or when we get back to the hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller's eyes widened, nearly dropping the book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait.. w-what?” his lover asked in a small voice. Justin just smiled and helped him stand up, picking the other books up and taking them to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, Jah.. you don't have to.” Justin hushed him with a peck on his cheek, counting the correct amount from his wallet before handing them to the young lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your books, sir.” He smiled and pulled his boyfriend out of the building, intertwining their fingers and walking to the café where they were supposed to meet Ken.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the table, Ken stifled a laugh whilst sipping from his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll go order for the two of you.” Justin's heart softened when he saw his boyfriend flushed red, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that..” he muttered, pouting. Justin laughed and pinched his cheek, letting his gaze bore into the smaller's, expressing everything he wanted to say through his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you had a haul, eh, Josh?” Ken teased as he walked over with Josh's chocolate milkshake and vanilla iced muffin and Justin's mocha overload frappé and chocolate bagel.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just gonna read a few pages..” he mumbled, taking a sip from his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you were.” Ken laughed, ducking from the smaller's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Justin stared at the two of them in awe and felt contentment. One of them was the love of his life and one of them was his best friend for life.</p><p> </p><p>He locked eyes with Ken and told him how much he loved him through his gaze, the same way he did with Josh moments prior.</p><p> </p><p>Ken gave him a meaningful smile and laughed at something that Josh said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yep</em>, he told himself. This is the life he'll never regret choosing.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>“Josh, baby? Come here for a second.” He patted the space next to him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller's face was painted with confusion and a slight tint of rose in his cheeks as he walked over, letting out an adorable yelp when the taller pulled him onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, baby.. how would you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already gave me everything, though..”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything but one..” Justin captured his lips, gently nipping at his bottom lip to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you trying to say? I mean.. I remember.. on the plane to Italy..” he blushed as he recalled the events.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I remember that. That's not what I meant though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, actually.. it kind of is. You do know that I love you so much, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that I'd do anything for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is our conversation leading?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. naturally, it would require leading you… inside.. me..” he slowly said, gently massaging the smaller's abs.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had the most beautiful and adorable confused expression in his face, tilting his head at an angle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't make that expression, you know I'm weak for that. What are you confused about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just exactly what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I.. want you.. to.. top.. me..”</p><p> </p><p>“Jah..” Josh sighed and lowered himself onto the taller's chest, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you never thought of that, baby? Of taking me, the same way I take you every time we make love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.. no..” he mumbled, voice muffled by his boyfriend's skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are a precious person, aren’t you? You've never? Really?” Josh shook his head, burying himself further into the taller's chest, the tip of his ears tinted a dark shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll help you figure it out along the way, baby.” The gleam in Josh's eyes made him want to melt then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. I might hurt you..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby. It would be an honour to be hurt by such an angel like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jah….” He whined, pouting when he felt the other shake with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, baby. I love you.” Josh sat up again, staring at his boyfriend one last time before lowering himself enough for them to be able to kiss.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnggh.. y-yes..t-there..o-oh god..” Justin arched his back as his boyfriend pushed his fingers deeper, brushing against his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat glistened on his cream skin, making then shine as bright as a diamond. Josh’s face was red as he pleasured his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was still a blur to him. He made a mental note to ask Justin the real reason behind all this.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ready, baby..” Justin whispered in his lowest bedroom voice possible.</p><p> </p><p>He popped the cap on the bottle of lube that Ken had given them and poured a generous amount on his hands, warming them up before slithering them on his member.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should be on top of me..” Josh shyly said as he position himself in between the taller's legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna break you in half, baby.. this is better..” Josh sighed and pulled him by his legs, muttering an apology.</p><p> </p><p>He took one last breath and held onto the taller's hips, slowly pushing inside.</p><p> </p><p>Justin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, fingers kneading the smaller's shoulders one the latter was buried to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Josh tenderly asked his boyfriend, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort, but the younger showed otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>No, his face was tinted a beautiful shade of pink, eyes shut and mouth slightly agape, his breaths coming out in small pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm okay, baby.. you fit so nicely inside me..” Josh blushed at the compliment, gently smacking his chuckling boyfriend's hips.</p><p> </p><p>“You can move, baby.” He pressed a kiss onto the taller's stomach and pulled out, until only the head remained, and slowly pushed back in, rocking his hips back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Though it rendered him both speechless and breathless, Justin couldn’t stop himself from staring up at the angel above him.</p><p> </p><p>Josh looked divine from where he was staring. Sweat slowly dripped from his forehead, down to his neck and his perfectly sculpted body.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, his mouth made the most adorable, and yet, arousing noises as he plunged into Justin again and again.</p><p> </p><p>He only remembered things in snippets after that. Him urging his small lover to go faster, to which Josh eagerly complied.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, achieving their high. Josh came inside him with a soft gasp, almost immediately dropping down his chest after riding out his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Justin came not too long after, all over Josh's small hand.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there, catching their breath and letting the sex-tainted air seep into their skin.</p><p> </p><p>Once their breathing returned to normal, Justin looked down at his boyfriend, almost gasping once he saw the older's appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was beautiful. Glowing, almost. The older was naturally pale, but the way he was glowing right now made Justin believe that he was a mythical being.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss on top of the smaller's head and soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When they woke, they made love again. And again. And again. And again, until they've completely tired themselves out.</p><p> </p><p>They never could get tired of each other. Why would they?</p><p> </p><p>Afterall, they loved each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>